In the night sky
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Soló falta dos meses para que Tony Stark cumpla 18 años y se haga cargo de la compañía de su padre. Muchas preguntas tiene una chica de cabeza roja al respecto. Así que ella piensa lo que podría pasar si llegará a suceder. Pepperony de una sola vez. :P


**Nota del autor: Esto llegó, después que me puse a pensar en alguien que ya no está aquí y no aproveché la oportunidad que yo tenia en ese momento. Ahora que se fue me siento triste ya que creo que jamas lo volveré a verlo. En fin espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenece, ya lo he dicho antes, y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me convenza a mi misma.**

* * *

Nuestra pelirroja favorita estaba en la azotea de su apartamento viendo hacia el horizonte iluminado de New York, No podía creer que solo faltaba dos meses para el cumpleaños número 18 de Tony. El viento sopla levantado la vista de la pelirroja, se estremeció por el frío que hacía a esa hora. Ella ha estado pensando mucho acerca de ¿Qué pasará después de que Tony se haga cargo de la compañía? ¿Será el mismo Tony de siempre? ¿Y sí... no lo es? ¿Y qué pasará con el equipo iron man? y lo más importante ¿Se olvidará de mí? Pepper se preguntó mentalmente, ya que hoy en la mañana le cruzó esto por su cabeza roja, y no podía entender por qué se sentía así ante esto. No pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que ella quiere que pase algo entre los dos. Dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego levantó la vista al cielo y se quedó mirando las estrellas y notó que una estrella se movía y que cada vez se hacía grande y que se aproximaba muy rápido. Luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo hizo un sonido sordo al aterrizar detrás de la pelirroja, Pepper sobresaltó por el sonido y vio a través de su hombro y sonrió.

"Hola, Pep, vine a ver como estabas." Dijo una voz detrás ella.

"En la mañana parecía que estabas triste."

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír a espaldas de ella.

"¿Pep? ¿Me escuchas?" Dijo la voz acercándose donde la joven pelirroja. "¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo la voz ahora a dos pasos detrás de la chica, la chica se rió.

"No, no estoy enojada contigo, Tony"…."Y sí estoy bien" dijo Pepper ocultando sus tristeza.

"Vamos, Pepper, no me engañas" Dijo Tony. "Dime que pasa, tú casi nunca actúas así"

¿Actuar así? ¿Cómo? Dijo Pepper en tono pasivo y calmado todavía dando la espalda al chico de la armadura blindada.

"Así, como si algo está mal" Dijo Tony "Pepper, pasa algo, lo sé"

¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?" Dijo Pepper.

Lo sé, porque te conozco bien, sé muy bien que algo te molesta" Dijo Tony ahora sin su armadura puesta.

Pepper suspiró. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy así? Está bien te lo diré, Como sabes, tú vas a cumplir 18 dentro de dos meses... Dijo Pepper.

"Sí..." Dijo Tony acordándose de eso. "¿Y?"

Y cuando te hagas cargo de Stark Internacional... -Pepper se detuvo ya que su voz estaba entrecortada. "Estarás muy ocupado con la compañía, y ya no te veré... Quiero decir Rhodey y yo ya no te veremos muy seguido y tú ya no serás Iron Man a causas de los negocios... y té olvidarás de mi... nosotros. Dijo Pepper agachando su cabeza. En eso Tony abraza a Pepper por detrás de ella y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ante esto Pepper se sonrojó y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

"Pepper yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, ni mucho menos de Rhodey, siempre seré Iron Man, es el camino que escogí" Dijo Tony al oído de Pepper. "No sé cómo sería mi vida sin ti" -Esto lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. En eso Pepper apretó la mano de Tony, él correspondió. Y poco a poco Tony dejó de abrazar a Pepper. Ahora Pepper se quedó frente a Tony. Aún con su mano sujeta a la de Tony. Poco apoco la distancia entre ellos se iba aumentando. Hasta que finalmente Pepper soltó la mano de Tony. Se miraron uno al otro, Tony se acercó un poco y se inclinó para darle un beso casto en los labios a la chica pelirroja, Pepper esta vez estaba paralizada. Tony al no sentir que Pepper le correspondía se separó un poco de ella, Pero ahora Pepper jaló de la camisa de Tony y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez Tony quedó sorprendido, pero le correspondió el beso a Pepper, el beso casto pasó poco a poco transformando se a un beso de amor y apasionado. Se detuvieron por la insuficiencia de aire. Tony abrazó a Pepper contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Pepper, dándole un beso en su frente.

"Te amo, Pepper siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré". Dijo Tony.

"Yo también te amo, Tony". Dijo Pepper envolviendo a Tony por el cuello dándole otro beso.

**Wiiii :3 Al fin hice algo muy romántico esta vez. Realmente pensaba que no podía lograr hacer esto. Pero lo logré... Por favor comenten, ¿cómo lo hice? ¿Estuvo mal?**


End file.
